


I will follow you with my whole life

by Sincere_Lies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blood, Death, Guns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Miscarriage, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincere_Lies/pseuds/Sincere_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered how masochistic it was that he waited for death so eagerly, since if only for that moment Jason would remember him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reincarnation AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will follow you with my whole life

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get the hang of writing back, so of course I’ll basically write a bunch of sad Au’s. Also, I’ve been way too into Les Miserables recently and it always makes me think of reincarnation and stuff. So you guys get to suffer with me :) 
> 
> Like, for real. This got more depressing than I intended. Beware of the tags.

_“And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.”_

  
                                                                                                                                         Kiersten White,  _The Chaos of Stars_

 

 

 

**Ancient Rome**

 

“Nico! Nico!” The voice shouting his name surprised him and also brought with it unwanted attention. He frowned when the person calling came near but made sure to take some steps away from the temple he had just left; away from the reproving eyes from the inside of it and the curious ones of the other people passing by on their way to other places.

“Hazel, what are you doing here? Aren’t you acting as Persephone’s handmaiden today?” Nico looked down at his sister golden eyes and tried not to sneer at his own words. Hazel thought it was a given, honestly, that Persephone would be so kind as to even allow so much. Nico knew better, knew that she had no other choice since their father wouldn’t really give up on them. They weren’t her favorite people, but she wasn’t theirs either. They made it work somehow.

“I was… I mean! I am! It’s just that I had to come get you.” Hazel was still slightly breathless, probably from running to find him. Nico just frowned at her.

“I’m not going to the arena. You know I hate that place.” He didn’t understand why his father frequented the place so much. It seemed sadistic, really, and Nico would actually rather not know the reason.

“I know! But when I saw who it was in there I had to come and get you.” Hazel looked at him meaningfully and he felt his stomach drop.

“Hazel… you don’t mean…” He was running even before he totally registered her nodding; she went right after.

When they arrived the two fighters in the arena where on their final moment. Nico recognize the one on the floor, he would recognize him everywhere. Even with all the blood and grime; it was undoubtedly Jason.

The other gladiator’s sword went through Jason’s chest like it was nothing. Blue eyes miraculously locked with his and widened more so than they already were. Nico’s knees gave out and while he fell to the floor thought he saw a smile from those bloodied lips before the light went out of blue eyes.

 

 

**London, UK  1815**

 

 

It was getting unnerving, the way his sister would look up from her needlework and lock her eyes on his sitting form on the settee, where he tried to read a book but was unable to with all her staring, before seemingly thinking better of it and keeping quiet. They had been like this for the better part of the afternoon and Nico wondered what it could be that made Bianca think so much before telling him.

It was another hour before she actually said anything. He wished she hadn’t.

“Have you heard? The Maximus’ finally announced their youngest son’s engagement. Mrs. Maximus must be quite pleased with herself.” Bianca’s tone was light; casual. Nico knew better.

“Indeed she must be. If only Thalia where easier to match off like that, then Hera would have no more spawns of her husband to worry about in her manor.” It was no secret that Zeus’ wife was less than agreeable with her husband’s offspring. Tough she did seem oddly fond of the younger one.

“Nico, manners.” Bianca chided but when he looked up he saw her lips tugging up in a reluctant smile.

“I apologize, dear sister.” He said with no bite but not actual sincerity either; things were how they were. Then he finally asked, if only because he knew she wanted him to. “Where have you heard such news?”

“Hazel heard it when she went out to the city to buy supplies for the pantry.” There was a pause and Bianca finally took her eyes away from the embroidery she was fiddling with. “Nico…” Her eyes where sad when she gazed at him and he couldn’t take it; he got up and went to look out the window. He could see Hazel at a distance, up on her horse and going to where she thought they didn’t know she met with Frank more often than not. It made him smile, if only a small one. 

“It will be a lovely wedding, I’m sure. What, with all the money the families will undoubtedly be spending. Who did you say was the lucky bride to be?” He said still intently staring outside, even if he couldn’t see Hazel anymore. He tried not to think of who exactly they were talking about.

“I didn’t.” Bianca said simply. Nico found it was hard to swallow on his constricting throat. “It’s Piper McLean.” His sister supplied and he didn’t know what else he was expecting, truthfully.

“Well, that isn’t really surprising. Hera always did favor her. If not her, than Reyna. But she went back to Spain with her sister when their father died, so I guess it would be hard to be her.” He vaguely registered the sound of his sister getting up and walking towards him, but even so he was surprised when she touched his arm.

“Nico, you are babbling.” She stated, not unkindly. All he could do was sigh.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You never do. You don’t even get close to him this time. Why not?” He turned to look at her and jerked his arm away from her hand. She looked hurt for a moment before turning her sad gaze upon him again. Nico shut his eyes close so he couldn’t see it; he didn’t want her pity.  

“I just… want to see him happy once and not…” But he couldn’t help but wonder if he didn’t not, in fact, deserve such pity. For his was a pitiful fate to have.

“Wait for one of you to die so he finally remembers who you are?” Bianca said like it was nothing and Nico opened his eyes to look despairingly at her; she kept her face carefully blank this time.

“Yes, exactly.”  He wondered how masochistic it was that he waited for death so eagerly, since if only for that moment Jason would remember him.

“We’ve been through this so many times, Nico. I wish you would just realize that there are some things you can just not fight.” There was more than meaning to that sentence than the subject of Jason. As if to strength Bianca’s resolve her body started rattling with the intensity of her coughs and Nico tried hard not to think of the blood that most often than not came from those. 

He just closed his eyes and wished that just once Bianca wasn’t right. But in the end, he knew she always was.

**Paris, France 1832**

 

 

He had been staring unseeing at a spot for so long that when a bottle came in his field of vision he started, badly. He looked up and saw chagrined blue eyes he could recognize anywhere looking back at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just… here.” He offered the bottle again and Nico stared at it for a moment before taking it and downing it. The liquid burned down his throat; it was exactly what he needed.

“Thank you.” He said to the other man and couldn’t help but feel fond of the way Jason could smile at someone and still display all his concern at the person at the same time. “She was my sister.” He clarified and had to close his eyes at the vision of Bianca pushing him aside and getting hit by the bayonet instead.

“Oh… Oh my God, Nico. I’m so sorry.”  Jason reached out a hand but stopped midway, not knowing if it was welcomed. Nico took it in his and cradled the side of his face on it. Jason looked surprised but pleased. “I didn’t know you had a sister.” Jason said quietly, slowly letting his finger fawn out and caress the side of Nico’s face, twirling his curls.

“There’s a lot we don’t know about each other.” And they wouldn’t have time to this once either. He looked around to the others at the barricade. He could see the ones resigned to the fact that there would be no tomorrow anymore and he admired the resilience, really. It was a foolish thing the one they were doing but at the same time, it wasn’t.

He turned his eyes back to Jason and wondered if he had met Thalia this time around. There were times they didn’t, but most often than not the siblings found each other one way or another. Nico always had his sisters, one or another; rare where the times he got to have both Bianca and Hazel together. This time around he didn’t get to meet with Hazel; he wondered if she was there at all.

“We are not going to see tomorrow. You know that right?” Nico said after a long time and felt Jason’s hand still on his cheek. He looked at those blue eyes he knew so well and was taken aback by the steel in them.

“Yes. I know.” Jason’s voice was lower than normal and it made a shiver go down Nico’s spine. Then Jason used the hand on Nico’s cheek to bring the boy closer to himself, so close that he rested their foreheads together all the while still staring intently. 

“Jason…” Nico said almost reverently, breathlessly. Jason just looked at him more fervently, and then rubbed their noses together bringing their lips impossibly close but not touching.  It was some sort of torture, surely. But at that moment Nico wished for death not to arrive as quickly as he knew it was coming, for he rather be tortured like that by Jason than anything else.

“Please, I just… I need…” _I need you. I don’t know why, but I do. I_ know _you._ Their lips met and on them Nico could feel those unsaid words. It was a long hard kiss, since there was a lot unsaid; a lot they couldn’t say. Didn’t have time to say.

“I know, me too.” He answered, lips still so close the words were basically whispered to Jason’s mouth. He felt more than anything the answering smile.

Their bodies were found hand in hand the next morning amid the many others. 

 

 

**Italy, Veneto 1918**

 

 

“There are soldiers outside!” Hazel cried from her perch on the window sill and the sound promptly made Nico fall backward from where he was balancing on the two legs of one of their kitchen’s chairs.

“Since when are you so happy about soldiers?” He asked gruffly, rubbing his head and flinching; it would probably have a bump later. Looking up he saw Hazel in front of him, almost buzzing from excitement; golden eyes shining. He didn’t see the reason to get so excited, just yesterday more soldiers than he ever wished to see had passed by their home on their way to the Piave River.

“Let me be more specific. Jason and Frank are outside.” That had Nico going up on his feet quicker than he should. Flinching once again he, more carefully, made his way to the window she had been at and sure enough there they were coming towards their house. Jason, Frank and someone else.

“Percy is with them.” He stated, more for the sake of it than anything else.

“Oh, you are right. I didn’t notice, it’s been a long time since I last saw him.” Nico just closed his eyes as unwanted memories came. _Things piled up, a barricade. Cannons. Blood. A young green eyed revolutionary having the light leave his eyes._

There was a knock on the door, which thankfully made his mind come back to the present life. He glanced at Hazel, who was looking at him worriedly, and just shook his head lightly and went to open the door. Blue eyes looked back at him and Nico felt his heart ache.

“Ci scusi. Potrebbe aiutarci?” Jason worried at the little scar on his lip and nervously scratched the back of his neck. Nico couldn’t help to smile at how _Jason_ he just was.

“Your Italian is terrible.” Nico said still smiling, though his English wasn’t all that great either. Percy snorted behind Jason, but the blond just raised his eyebrows at Nico.

“You speak English?” Jason asked and his accent confirmed that he was American this time. The notion that if it weren’t for the war the two of them would probably not cross paths was an unsettling one.

“Some. Our father thought us.”  He glanced back and Hazel poked her head from behind him, smiling brilliantly. He noticed Frank turning pink; things never did change much.

“Would you like to come in? Have water?” She offered and before Jason could even open his mouth, to refuse most likely, Percy was agreeing.

“That’d be great! Thanks.” He was already moving pass them and inside the house. Jason let out an exasperated breath, Frank looked chagrined but followed, Hazel just smiled wider and led them to the kitchen.

“Sorry to intrude. We have been trying to find the rest of the division nonstop for some time.” Nico just shook his head and led Jason towards the kitchen too. They stopped at the doorway and just looked at the ones inside for a moment. 

“You guy are late. The rest of you passed here yesterday.” Jason just sighed tiredly and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“We got a little side tracked. Percy, would you stop laughing. This is your fault.” Jason sighed again and threw a halfhearted glare towards Percy, who had chocked on his water from laughter.  “That idiot got into an argument and now here we are. Separated from the others.”  

“They were going to the Piave. If you go north from here you shouldn’t have trouble finding them.” Hazel brought Jason a glass of water and he nodded in thanks but when she walked back to the table next to Frank, his gaze lingered. He finished his water than turned concerned eyes to Nico.

“Isn’t it dangerous? To live so close to…”   _A war zone._  He didn’t finish the thought, but there was no need to.

“The Piave is a good 50 miles away from here. We never even hear anything.” It was a lie, Nico more often than not wondered if it would be better for them to leave. But there was nowhere else for them to go.

“Well, we should be going.” Jason said loud enough that Frank and Percy could hear. He let his companions pass them by but didn’t take his eyes off Nico, as if searching for something; as if he recognized him. But them he just shook his head and went after the other two.

“Stop by, if you return.” Nico told Jason after the three of them had said their thanks and where turning to leave.

“ _When_ we return.” The blond answered with a smile and Nico could only stare at them until he couldn’t see their figures anymore.

Over a week later, when he was watching the victorious party pass by their little house again, Nico wondered if Jason remembered their short encounter before he died.

 

**Chicago, USA 1922**

 

 

Jumping out of the trolley and onto the busy streets, Nico huffed and went on his way pretending he didn’t notice the unwanted attention he attracted. He hated when he came back as a woman, it always felt weird. At least he didn’t need to wear a corset in this era; those things were murder. He was also glad he could get away with wearing pants this time; if barely.

Quickly entering the front of his destination and descending the stairs towards it, he was let in and then immediately flinched from the loud noise inside and then coughed from the smoke. No matter how many times he came to places like this it didn’t get any better. After adjusting to the place he quickly ran his eyes around to see if he found who he was looking for. He stopped when he saw his father sitting at a table, intent on whatever his companion was saying. Zeus, nothing good could ever come from whatever those two were discussing.    

Turning back to his original plans, he started walking through the people. Mostly dancing couples and more than once he had to sidestep not to get hit by someone swinging too enthusiastically his way. He was starting to think it futile to keep looking when he reached the other side of the room and didn’t find anyone, but then someone tapped his shoulder.

“Nico! You are wearing trousers, how scandalous.” A bright smile and sparkling blue eyes greeted him. He couldn’t help to smile back.

“This coming from the girl who punched a guy last week.” He teased and the girl in front of him huffed.

“It wasn’t me, it was Reyna. Not that I wouldn’t have done it too. If you heard what Orion had said you would not condemn it.”

“I’m not condemning it. Someone should get Reyna a prize. That guy deserves a punch even when he isn’t saying anything at all.” The smile was back on and those lips where parting to say something before getting interrupted.

“Jay! I see you found Nicoletta.” They both turned to see Thalia approaching them, smile not unlike the one Nico was admiring before, if more on the teasing side.

“Thalia, I told you she prefers to be called Nico.” The blonde next to him said and Nico couldn’t help the fond feeling that always came when he thought how Jason was always Jason no matter which time or form he came. In this case she.

“You are right, I apologize. It’s just that Bianca sometimes refers to you so fondly like that. I guess it stuck.” Thalia’s smile turned fond too, but it was quick to morph into a smirk.  “So, Nico. Jay wouldn’t shut up wondering where you were and if you would come at all.”

“Thalia!” Both Jason and Nico turned pink and Thalia just laughed and winked at them.

“You should join us at our table.” She said turning to look at the table Nico had noticed when he entered and freezing.

“I rather not, actually.” Nico said dryly, also staring at the table. Whatever it was that their fathers were discussing was turning ugly, if the way Zeus kept gesturing and Hades expression darkened where any indication.

“Er… yeah, I see your point. I rather not go there either. So… dance floor? I kind of left your sister there alone; she must be absolutely cross with me by now.” The cross between teasing and fond look was back on Thalia’s face and Nico couldn’t help to be amused. Bianca really did a number on this one this time.

“I’m not really much of a dancer, but please tell Bianca that I got here.” Nico said just in time to get a place to lean on the bar behind them. Thalia just shrugged.

“Suit yourself. You coming, Jay?”

“No, I think I’ll just stay here with Nico.” Jay shook her head, making her short blond hair move and mess up her hairdo somewhat, and leaned next to Nico, their arms touching.

“Of course you are. See you two around.” Thalia said and left, but not without throwing one last leer their way and leaving two pick faced girls behind.

“You don’t have to keep me company, you can go dance if you like.” Nico said, finally, after a very awkward pause. She could fell Jason shrug against her arm.

“I want to keep you company. Also, I was there up until now and it is not all that, really. It’s never really fun being taller than everybody else.” Towering at 6 ft, Jason made a very tall girl. Not that he wasn’t tall normally, but as a woman it was harder, made him – _her_ , that was another thing Nico could never get around when they came as different genders; pronouns. – stand out much more.

“Well, being short isn’t all that great either.” Nico grumbled, struggling to look up at Jason. Normally he was already short for a guy, average at most, but being a girl made him – her – even shorter. Jay was practically a foot taller than Nicoletta.

“But you get to be so cute.” Jason looked down at Nico with the sweetest smile and Nico could feel the blood warming his cheeks. Which prompted Jason to also blush and start stuttering. “I - I mean…” But whatever she meant Nico didn’t know, for right at that moment the doors to the place burst open and everything froze. The police.

It was chaos after that. Nico wasn’t sure from which side the first shoot came, but soon there was only the sound of guns and panicked people. He grabbed Jason’s hand and led them to where he knew was the back exit. He quickly turned his eyes to where their parents had been and found no one. He should have known; he only hoped Bianca had taken Thalia away too.

Suddenly Jason stopped and Nico almost fell backwards. He was about to lash out when he saw blood marring Jason’s otherwise gorgeous silver dress.

“No…” He let out, more of a whimper than a word. Jason dropped to her knees and brought Nico together with her. Tears were already on Nico’s eyes when he looked up at Jason’s face but instead of pain all Nico saw on Jason’s eyes were awed recognition; Nico sobbed. “Jason?” Jason nodded, knowing it was his actual name.

“It’s good to see you, Nico.” He smiled before slumping forward over Nico, lifeless. Nico just kept crying, not even noticing when a bullet struck him too.

 

****

**Washington, USA 1950**

 

“…I know, it totally didn’t go well with her figure.” Beryl Grace nodded in agreement. Or at least tried to while holding the phone up to her ear with one shoulder and filling her nails at the same time. “But she thought it looked gorgeous on her, so who was I to say anything. Honestly, she’ll look ridiculous at the party tonight.”

“No, I don’t know if I’ll be able to come tonight. The damn nanny got the flu and I still haven’t managed to get someone to look after the kids.” She replied with her lips pursed while looking around the living room to where Thalia was making Jason laugh by playing with his toy airplane and making fake airplane noises.

“Yes, Thalia is perfectly capable of taking care of Jason on her own. However, the last time I did that their father had very strong opinions about it. I rather not repeat it.” She sighed and threw a small glare at the children. She wondered if she could convince Thalia to keep quiet this time and go to the party anyway.

“No, their father hasn’t been around lately. Yes, very busy with work.” _And his real wife_ , she completed the thought with a frown and throwing the nail file on the other end of the couch.

“What? Oh, Mrs. di Angelo? Well, normally I would ask but…” Beryl glanced at the window behind her, looking at the dark imposing house across the street and frowning. “Remember how I told you about her? That a couple of years ago she had a pregnancy but ended up giving birth to a stillborn girl?”

“Well, she got pregnant again recently. So she was taking all the precautions, bed rest and all. But there was an ambulance here this week. She miscarried this one. Poor, Maria; she must be devastated. So no, I don’t think I could… Thalia, what did you do?!” Jason’s laughter had become wailing cries. Thalia frantically tried to calm her little brother down but he just didn’t stop.

“I didn’t do anything. He just started crying out of nowhere!” She rocked him back and forward but he just kept crying; face red from not stopping even for a breath.

“Look, I got to hang up. I’ll call you later to tell you if I’m going or not.”

 

**New York, USA 2014**

 

Nico sighed in the cold December air and watched the fog that came out of his mouth. Shivering he tugged his scarf closer to himself and made his way out of the subway. Once out, as if it was just waiting for it, his phone rang. He answered, not even bothering to look at the caller.

“Hey, Hazel.”

“Did you have lunch today?” She said, not even bothering to say ‘Hi’. Nico sighed again and began walking again, being careful not to bump into anyone; even if there weren’t too many people on the streets with this weather.

“Yes, of course I had lunch today.” He tried to sound believable, but sometimes he couldn’t lie too Hazel even through the phone.

“An apple doesn’t count, Nico.”

“How do you… Reyna called you, didn’t she?” Reyna was the one who unceremoniously dropped the apple over the book he was cramming before his final, saying that he better eat it since she knew he wouldn’t get anything else himself.

“I called her. But yeah, she told me you haven’t eaten.”

“Great, you’re in Canada and still keeping tags on my meals.” He groaned, but could feel a smile tugging at his lips.

“Well, someone has to.” He could just picture her, phone held by her shoulder and hands on her hips.

“It’s not like Reyna even ate today either.” Reyna also had her last final that day and was just as bad as him when it came to studying; he knew she must have eaten a protein bar at most since she dropped that apple on him. “Today was my last final, okay. I’m going home right now, eating half our fridge and then hibernating through the rest of the week, probably.”

“You better. I want photographic proofs that you actually ate.” Nico groaned again and cursed the day that Piper introduced Hazel to Snapchat.

“You’re in Canada; don’t you have, like, maple syrup to eat? Horses to mount _? ‘When is the wedding?’_ questions to avoid?” It has Hazel’s turn to groan.

“Don’t even talk about that. I’m avoiding Grandma Zhang as we speak.”

“As long as I get to be flower boy.” He smirked and could just picture the exasperated look on her face. He couldn’t predict her answer though.

“You keep joking about that, but I doubt you’ll laugh when Piper designs you the clothes to go with it. I’m thinking a nice beige dress, with a flower crown.” She let out a giggle and Nico was glad no one was present to see his horrified expression.

“Hazel!”

“What? It would match the sash of the dress I want.”

“I’m not… wait, so you _are_ thinking about the wedding then?” Nico actually stopped walking, bumping on the guy walking opposite to him and not even apologizing. Hazel always weirdly shut out when giving any indication of talks about getting married.

“Oh, look! Frank is calling me. Eat! Bye!” It was the worse escape tactic she had used yet, but he couldn’t actually call her out on it over the phone. So he just pocketed his phone ant started walking again. Or at least he tried to.

There was a sudden tug on his coat and Nico was already starting to frown while turning to see who it was. Locking up at blue eyes his face went lack with surprise. Jason, Jason had out of nowhere approached him on the streets. Nico’s heart was beating like crazy, but he had to say something; Jason just kept staring at him seemingly not believing what he was seeing.

“I…I… Sorry, do I -” It must have been a mistake. Jason must have thought he was someone else. But the blond didn’t let him finish.

“Nico, it’s you. Right?” Jason said frantically, hopefully, and Nico froze. A wrong reaction to have since Jason immediately looked devastated and took a step back.  “Oh my god. You are not… I… so sorry.” He was about to take another step back when Nico went forward to take one of Jason’s arms on his hand to stop him.

“No! I… Jason, it’s me… but…How?” _How do you know who I am. How is this possible?_

“I was so sure you had… And now you, it is really you?” Jason seemed to be about to cry; Nico felt like it too.

“It’s me, I’m here.” He squeezed the arm he was holding and brought his free hand to brush the tear that fell from Jason’s eye. The blond let out a shuddering breath and leaned into Nico’s touch. Belatedly Nico noticed that people where stopping to stare at them. “Just a second, let’s get out of here.” He reluctantly let go of Jason’s face and tugged him to the nearest alley he could find so not to be too much on the spot. Jason immediately leaned against one of the walls and kept staring at him. “Breathe.” Nico said gently, his hand drawing gentle patterns on Jason’s arm.   

“I’m sorry, I was just so sure I had lost you again. Now you are here.”

“I don’t understand what’s happening. You never…” _Remember. Never really know what we are._

“I don’t know. Just…One day three years ago I just remembered. I was so sure you were…” _Dead._ He didn’t need to finish the sentence; they both knew Jason only remembered when one of them was about to die or already dead. But Nico grabbed onto something else.

“Did you say three years ago?” Jason nodded and Nico had a moment of clarity. “In December?”

“Yeah, how do you know?” Jason looked at him quizzically but Nico had to squeeze his eyes shut; now with the knowledge of how this was possible.

“I was in an accident three years ago. My heart stopped for some time before the paramedics were able to resuscitate me.” Bianca wasn’t so lucky; she died immediately after their car had been hit. Nico managed to hang on until an ambulance came, if barely. He could never have imagined that it would bring Jason to him.

“Bianca?” Jason asked, understanding, and Nico just nodded; still in awe that Jason actually knew such things. “I’m sorry.” He said, honestly meaning it but Nico just shook his head.

“She always told me that one way or another you can’t run from you fate. It catches up to you.” He let his lips tug upward, bittersweet smile. Jason just smiled back. “No matter where or when you are.” The blond’s smile widened and he cradled Nico’s face with his free hand. They stood there just looking at each other for what it felt like hours.

“I live just a few blocks from here. Do you want to come with me?” Jason asked, finally breaking the silence, and then back tracked seemingly flustered. “I mean, if you are not busy or something. Oh God. I just pulled you out of nowhere on the streets. I’m - ” Nico actually laughed and interrupted him.

“Not at all, I’m not busy at all.” And even if he was, honestly, this was definitely more important. He let his hand go down Jason’s arm and interlaced it with the blond’s bigger one. “Lead the way.” Jason squeezed his hand in return, smiling brilliantly while pulling Nico along with him. And they walked together hand in hand, neither of them letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I finished this thing, I’ve been struggling with this for almost two months. 
> 
> I was really really tempted to end this on a bittersweet note, but nah. In the end I’m a happy ending girl. 
> 
> If it is still somewhat confusing, let me explain. The underworld kids always remember all of their past lives and have a pretty good grasp of what their fates are like. Nico has the unfortunate downside of having Jason only remember upon the death of either of them. 
> 
> I tried to be as historically correct as I could, but then I reached a state that I went ‘fuck it’ and just wrote.
> 
> Nobody is probably wondering, but I picture girl!Jason to be like Gwedoline Chritie. Also, Jay is short for Jamie and only Jason and Nico got genderbent. And also; Nico would definitely be trans in that one eventually. 
> 
> Also, fun fact, I didn’t write one of the ideas I had because even I thought the level of depressing of that one was way too much… 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked it despite all the angst.


End file.
